kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Gjergj Fishta
|DL = 23 tetor, 1871 |VL = Fishtë, Zadrima |DV = 1940 |VV = |Nacion = |}} Gjergj Fishta (1871 - 1940) lindi në fshatin e vogël Fishtë të Zadrimës më 23 tetor 1871, shkrimtar, deputetLigjvënësit shqiptarë 1920-2005 - Republika e Shqipërisë KUVENDI . Tiranë 2005, shqiptar nga Shqipëria. Jetën e filloi si barì. Por shumë shpejt, kur ishte 6-vjeçar zgjuarsia e tij i bie në sy famulltarit të fshatit, i cili e dërgon Fishtën në Seminarin Françeskan të Shkodrës. Më 1880, kur hapet seminari në Troshan, ai vijon në këtë shkollë. Këtu ai shfaqi trillin poetik. Më 1886 dërgohet për studime në Bosnjë. Vitin e parë e kaloi në Guçjagorë afër Travanikut. Mësimet filozofike i mori në kuvendin e Sutidkës, ndërsa ato teologjike në kuvendin e Livnos. Të kësaj kohe janë edhe "Ushtrimet e para poetike". Më 1893 përfundoi studimet shkëlqyeshëm. Aktiviteti patriotik I formuar në periudhën e Rilindjes sonë kombëtare, poeti ynë Gjergj Fishta është një nga vazhduesit më autentikë dhe të drejtpërdrejtë të saj, shprehës i idealeve atdhetare dhe demokratike në kushtet e reja që u paraqitën në shekullin e njëzetë. Mënyrat e pasqyrimit të jetës, në veprat e tij, janë vazhdim i natyrshëm i teknikës letrare të Rilindjes, ku mbizotëron romantizmi, realizmi dhe klasicizmi. Deri më 1899, Fishta shkruan me alfabetin shqip të françeskanëve. Në janar 1899 ai bëhet bashkëthemelues dhe pjestar aktiv i shoqërisë "Bashkimi", të cilën e drejtoi poeti atdhetar Preng Doçi. Me alfabetin e kësaj shoqërie u botuan edhe veprat e Fishtës të kësaj periudhe. Më 1902 emërohet drejtor i shkollës françeskane në Shkodër deri atëherë e drejtuar nga klerikë të huaj. Menjëherë ai futi gjuhën shqipe si gjuhë mësimi në këtë shkollë. Shpejt Fishta u afirmua si poet dhe si atdhetar. Më 1908 ai mori pjesë në Kongresin e Manastirit si përfaqësues i shoqërisë "Bashkimi". U zgjodh Kryetar i Kongresit dhe drejtoi punën e Komisionit të Alfabetit. Shpalljen e Pavarësisë së Shqipërisë ai e priti me entuziazëm të veçantë, por Luftën Ballkanike dhe Konferencën e Ambasadorëve me një brengë të madhe. Shkodra, qyteti i tij, të cilin kërkonte ta aneksonte Mali i Zi, ishte në duart e fuqive ndërkombëtare. Brenga dhe entuziazmi duken në poezitë, por edhe në shkrimet publiçistike që boton në revistën "Hylli i dritës", revistë letrare-kulturore, të cilën e themeloi në tetor 1913 dhe u bë drejtor i saj. Nën pushtimin austriak boton gazetën "Posta e Shypnisë" (1916-1917), më 1916 themelon, bashkë me Luigj Gurakuqi, "Komisinë letrare" që kishte për qëllim formimin e gjuhës letrare kombëtare. Mbarimi i Luftës së Parë Botërore përkon me pjekurinë e plotë të personalitetit të Fishtës si poet, si intelektual, dhe politikan atdhetar. Nga fillimi i prillit 1919 dhe gjatë vitit 1920 është sekretar i përgjithshëm i delegacionit shqiptar në Konferencën e Paqes në Paris. Në dhjetor 1920 zgjidhet deputet i Shkodrës. Në prill 1921, në mbledhjen e parë të parlamentit shqiptar zgjidhet nënkryetar. Si nënkryetar i Parlamentit kreu veprimtari të dënduara politike. Merr pjesë në Revolucionin e Qershorit, 1924. Përndiqet pas rikthimit të Zogut në Shqipëri. Vitet 1925 e 1926 i kalon në Itali. Ndërkohë, shkruan, boton e riboton pareshtur. Të kësaj kohe janë edhe pjesa më e madhe e dramave, dramave lirike, tragjedive etj. Pas kthimit në Shqipëri nis etapa e fundit e veprimtarisë së Fishtës. Kësaj etape i vë vulën përfundimi e botimi i plotë i "Lahutës së Malësisë", (1937). Veprat artistike Arrin të botojë këngët e para të "Lahuta e Malëcisë", kryevepër e poezisë epike shqiptare, më 1904. Më 1907 boton përmbledhjen satirike "Anzat e Parnasit", dhe më 1909 përmbledhjen lirike "Pika voëset", më 1913 "Mrizi i Zanave". Për veprimtarinë poetike, arsimore, atdhetare e fetare Gjergj Fishta mori nderime të ndryshme. Më 1931, Greqia i jep dekoratën "Foenix". Më 1939, Italia e bën anëtar të Akademisë së saj. Padër Gjergj Fishta vdiq në Shkodër më 30 dhjetor 1940 në spitalin civil të qytetit të Shkodrës ku ai ishte shtruar nga një sëmundje e zemrës dhe e mushkërive. Varrimi i tij u krye një ditë më vonë në kishën Françeskane të Gjuhadolit. Fjala e fundit u mbajt nga Prof. Aleksandër Xhuvani. Korrespondenca e Fishtës me Musolinin dhe Jakomonin Njihen dy letra që at Gjergj Fishta i ka drejtuar Benito Musolinit. Letra e parë i takon vitit 1934 dhe është e postuar në Livorno, Italia. Është e shkruar italisht, herë-herë me fjalë jo të italishtes së sotme. Duke ndjerë se nuk i mbetej shumë për të jetuar, Fishta i kërkon Mussolinit që vepra e tij të botohet e plotë dhe “e paraqitshme”, gjë që nuk mund ta bëjë Urdhri Françeskan, dhe as Provinca e Fishtës. Dhe të ardhurat nga shitja e veprës t’i kalojnë kësaj province. Deri në atë kohë dijetari shqiptar thuajse e kishte mbyllur ciklin e gjithë veprimtarisë së tij, pavarësisht rishikimeve të mëvonshme. Lutja konsiston në botimin e të shtatë vëllimeve të veprës ku përfshihen poezia ajo epike me “Lahutën e Malcisë”, lirika, drama, satira politike dhe sociale, proza, përkthimet nga Iliada e Homerit, Molieri etj. Tekstin e plotë të kësaj letre mundeni ta lexoni këtu. Letra e dytë e Fishtës drejtuar Musolinit është shkruar në Romë, me datë 27 prill 1940, dhe po ashtu si letra e parë mban edhe vitin përkatës fashist, viti XVIII, i drejtohet tashmë Udhëheqësit – Duçe. Në këtë letër të shkurtër i shkruan për prof. Gino Bottiglioni, i Universitetit të Bolonjës që në atë kohë ishte thirrur nga Akademia Italiane – anëtar i kësaj Akademie Gjergj Fishta u bë në 1939 – i ngarkuar me misionin për të promovuar studime në të gjitha fushat e dijes dhe për të drejtuar të rinjtë studentë. “Qendra jonë e Studimeve Shqiptare do donte një impuls të dukshëm nga profesori i Universitetit të Bolonjës ku me iniciativën e tij, po organizohet një grup të rinjsh veçanërisht i përkushtuar ndaj albanologjisë”. Për këtë Fishta “guxon” t’i drejtohet Duçes dhe “gjykimit të tij të ndritur” për t’u gjetur një mënyrë që ta shtyjë më tej këtë nismë. Letra drejtuar Jakomonit, mëkëmbësit të mbretit Viktor Emanuel III është një lutje për të ndihmuar albanologun Norbert Jokl. Tekstin e plotë të kësaj letre mundeni ta lexoni këtu. Tituj të veprave *''Lahuta e Malcís'' Gjovalin Shkurtaj dhe Enver Hysa : Gjuha Shqipe për të huajt dhe shqiptarët jashtë atdheut - poemë (Zarë, 1925) *''Anzat e Parnasit'' - satirë (Sarajevë, 1907) *''Pika voese'', më vonë ribotuar si Vallja e Parrizit (Zarë, 1909) *''Shqyptari i gjytetnuem'' - melodramë (1911) *''Shqyptarja e gjytetnueme '' - melodramë *''Vëllaznia apo Shën Françesku i Assisi-t'' (1912) *''Hylli i Dritës'' - revistë (1913) *''Juda Makabé'' - tragjedi (1914) *''Gomari i Babatasit'' (Shkodër, 1923) *''Mrizi i Zanave'' (Shkodër, 1924) *''Sh. Luigji Gonzaga'', (Shkodër 1927) *''Lahuta e Malcís'' - botimi komplet (1937) *''Jerina ase mbretnesha e luleve'', (Shkodër, 1941) Veprat Atdheut (MRIZI I ZÂNAVET, 1924) N’tý mendoj kúr agon drita, Kúr bylbyli mallshem kndon, N’tý mendoj kur soset dita, Terri boten kúr e mblon. Veç se tý të shoh un n’anderr, Veç se tý, çuet, t’kam n’mendim; Nder t’vështira ti m’jé qanderr, Per tý i lehtë m’vjen çdo ndeshkim. Tjera brigje, fusha e zalle Un kam pá, larg tue bâ shtek, E pergjova tjera valle, N’tjera lule syu m’u rrek; Por nji fushë mâ e blerët nuk shtrohet, Por nji mal mâ bukur s’rri, Mâ i kulluet nji lum s’dikohet, Moj Shqypni, porsi i ké ti. N’tý mâ i bukur lulzon Prielli, Janë mâ t’kandshme stinë e mot; N’tý bylbyli pa lé dielli Kndon mâ ambel t’Madhit Zot. Pa tý lules s’m’i vjen era, Pa tý pema fryt nuk m’bjen: Mue pa tý nuk m’del prendvera, Pa tý dielli nuk m’shelxen. Dersá t’mundem me ligjrue E sá gjáll me frymë un jam, Kurr Shqypni, s’kam me t’harrue, Edhe n’vorr me t’permendë kam. P R E J A Vall, kush din mue me m' kallzue, Pse kjo qyqja ,zog i true, Si mos kurr asht tue vajtue N ' at Vranine, n' at t'zeze krahine, M ' breg t ' Liqenit n 'at kodrine? A mos kjan hallet e veta, Perse zi i shkon moti e jeta, Bir as bi pa rrite e shkreta? Qyqja vehten s' asht tue kja, Bir as bi pse e mjera s, ka; Por po kjan ajo nji moter, Qi ka mbete sod qyqe n' voter, Sod qi kpute i asht kulmi i shpis: Kjan qat motren e ati Avdis! Jo,po,asht vra thon Avdi Hisa, Mriz kah bate nen dy lisa, Nen dy lisa n' mal t' Vranines: E vrau Vulja, i biri i shkines! Njiky Vulja, 'i trim drangue, N' at Vranine fort asht rendue: Nuk len kal, jo, me shtektue, Nuk len cike,jo, me u fejue, Ke po i vret aj djelmt e ri, Ke po i kthen nuset n' gjini, Ke po i vishte nanat ne zi. Edhe u cueka,zogu i shkines, Me trembdhete cuba t' Cetines, Me msy mrizet e Vranines: Po i isht' kane kandun mishi i dhis: Edhe u ndeshka m' mriz t' Avdis. Qaj Avdija vrik piskati: ndalo, Vulo, mustak-giati: Ndalo,Vulo,me caruqe, Pse s' t i leshoj, dhit e kuqe, Per pa e la mrizin me gjak: S ' ruej dhi per Karadak! Edh' e drodh t' zezen <>, Qi e kisht' pase moter e nane, Kinse, i mjeri, zjarm me i dhane; Perse i shkrepi n' dore <>, Shi kur dashte s' do t' i a kisht' nana. Po, por Vuloja i terbue, Qi per pushke ishte i gatue, M' <> i u shterngue: Dekun m' toke e la pushue. Edhe u turr m' te i patenzoni, (Shka as atij s' i a epte zakoni), E i zdeshi xhamada'n E i a xuer dhe taga' n, E i a muer pushken e giate, Si nder burra s' asht zanat; Mandej dhit i ven perpara, Edhe u grafe neper rrege e ara. Fort po nget capi i Vranines, Fort po ndjeke Cubi i cetines, Fort po kjan nji e bija e Turkines: Fort po kjan e fort po fshan, Dekun m' vig kah e shef te vllan: --- Kur ka dale qaj hylli i drites, O vllau i em o vlla! Mbi ato suka t' Podgorices, O vllau i em o vlla! Ti m' i a vune pushken krahit, O vllau i em, o vlla! Edhe m' dole m'dere te vathit, O vllau i em, o vlla! E m'i a lshove zanin skjapit, O vllau i em, o vlla! Me i lshue podit e livadhit, O vllau i em, o vlla! Me i lshue m' uje-- m' at uje t' Moraces O vllau i em, o vlla! Me i mrizue ke aj lisi i rrashit. O vllau i em, o vlla! Qyqja motra tue t' kundue, O vllau i em, o vlla! Porsi lis me dege prarue, O vllau i em, o vlla! Lis me maje te lulzue, O vllau i em, o vlla! Rrite e mjera tue u mendue, O vllau i em, o vlla! Se me c' vashe ty me t' fejue; O vllau i em,o vlla! Por qe Vuloja, i' drangue, O vllau i em, o vlla! Me toke t' zeze ty t' ka martue, O vllau i em, o vlla! Arme e petka tue t' shkretue, O vllau i em, o vlla! Nane e moter tue t' zezue, O vllau i em, o vlla! T' zezat qyqe tash kendojn, O vllau i em, o vlla! Nane e moter t' u ndihmojn, O vllau i em, o vlla! Pse ma udhe per ty s' kundrojn. O vllau i em, o vlla! Tash kendon nji zog i zi, O vllau i em, o vlla! Kah t' fluturoj neper Shqypni: O vllau i em, o vlla! Kurr ket pune un s' e kam ndi, O vllau i em, o vlla! Se ka mbete kund gjak pa u kthye, O vllau i em, o vlla! A me pare a se me krye, O vllau i em, o vlla! Vec ka mbete njaj gjaku i Avdis, O vllau i em, o vlla! Qyqja motra, vaj, e Avdis!----- Kshtu vajton te vllan Turkina: E ndien lqeni edhe Vranina, Edhe e ndieka aj Oso Kuka; Vaj'n e ndieka e m' kambe u cueka: --- Hani djelm! e ju vraft buka! Eh ju vrafte buka e Dauletit; Eh ju dhaca ujet e detit, Po s'u muer sod gjaku i Avdis, Po s' i u kthye ndera Shqypnis. Cou bre, Soko, e mund t' i xame! T' mos t' i majm cubat me vjame, T' mos t' i lame cikat me name. Proh! ti o Zot, kur na jane cue, Mbathe e zbathe-- si kan qillue E i kan rrokun armet Shqyptare, Njato <> e << xhevardare>>, Njato t" bardhat n' za <> E i kan njite njata tagana, E i kan vu njato calina, Se c' ushtimeka marre Vranina! Porsi, kur ndokush t' i nguce, Dalin grethat jashte biruce, Njashtu turr per dere t' kaushes Djelmt e Osos rrajn drejt fushes Ku kisht' krise e zeze potera, Motra e Avdis ku kjate e mjera. Shoqi shoqin nuk po e pritka, Por secilli vrap po ngitka, Thue se t' parit qi do t' veka, Petku cohet do t'i u preka 'E jo ma se po i pret deka! S'asht tue e drshte, jo, kush rrezikun, kah per gjurme po ndjeke anmikun; Vec se i lngon setcillit zemra, Ka ma e lete s'i ndolli themra. Syt u qesin flak e shkendija Kah t' frigueshem, si duhija, Qi kalon me t' rrebte zhumhuer, Fushes i bjen kryq e terthuer, N'dore tuj mbajtun pushket arbnore, Qi u flakojne neper terthore Porsi rrfeja n' nate mizore. Si i' langue, qi, dale me gjue Endet malit pa pushue, Der sa t' jete <>pa u vu: Djelmt e Osos njashtu ngasin, Vec me cuba si mund t' Hasin. S' kerset, jo nji pylle ma teper, Kur merr zjarre ndoj majes s' eper, Si kerset Vranina e shkrete, Sod qi bien Shqyptaret e lete, Vrap tuj nga poshte e perpjete: Thue se kambve u kan vu flete. Kur,qe, krisi i' <> M' breg te Moraces nder do zhvare: M' breg t' Moraces drejt Bjelopoles, Krisi pushka e Preng Markoles. Preng Markola pre Mirditet, Nder shoke t' vet porsi hyll dritet, I pau cubat aj ma i pari, Ke po majshin kah Ponari. Ah! kadale, bre zogu i shkines, Se s' i a marr ti gjan Vranines, Me kane vet Knjazi i Cetines! Prenga Mirkos i vikati, M' <>, edhe i ndei gati. Krisi pushka, ateher, batare. Krisi <>, Edhe ushtoi duhma e breshanes Me u dridhe fmija n' zemer t' nanes. E pse trimi m' trim si t' hase, E n' log Zanash si t' kersase, Si t' kersase pushka, or vlla, Rralle pa gjak se mujn me u da, Pavloviqi ktu edhe u vra: Pavloviqi u vra n' pushke t' para, Ka' u grahe dhive neper ara. Kur pau Vuloja se shoku I kje vra, e se pataloku Per te s' isht nji vend bejlegut, I lshoj dhit edhe u nis bregut. Me dore, burra!--- sa i mujt zani, Brit Osja atbote si luani, Edhe m' shpine aj zhgjete i u lshue Me djelm t' vet, porsi i' Terbue. A ke pa ndo' i here per seri Se si, kur t' u bjere skyfteri, Hikin pulat neper kacuba? Njashtu atbot, hikne ata cuba. Hikne cubat porsi zhgjeta, Kush n' tposhte, kush kah perpjeta, Vec se Vulja, cue dollamen, Aj aq shpejt s' e ndrronte kamben: Kisht' kane trim, eh i basha gjamen! Por shka? sod s' i heci e mara, Pse edhe 'i shoq i a fiku Tara. Tara pllumi i Jegumirit I ra kres shi njaje ma t' mirit, Njaje djalocit prej Zacirit, Tue e lshue dekun m' do gjeth firit. Deh! moj Zane, m' a thuej nji fjale: Ku e ka Osja edhe nji djal? Ku e ka Osja at Kerrni Gilen, Qi s' i a daj kund <>? A thue ti, pse ndolli i ri, E pse e di per te n' shpi Rreh nji zemer plo dashtni, Ndoshta sod po i dhimbet jeta E rrin mshefet nder shkorre e mbreta? Nuk asht mshefe, jo, Kerrn Zagorja, Kerrn Zagorja---re mizorja; por asht ndeshe aj me Jovanin, M' breg t' Moraces tue da mejdanin. Desht ky Jovja i' her me hikun, Por per vrap s' kisht pase kerrcikun; Prandaj shoket e lane mbrapa, T' cillt po hikshin me t' mdhaj hapa. <> m' shpine, atbote, si bisha I u lshue Kerrni neper plisha, Neper plisha e bregut t' uj'' t, M'<> m' nja tue e gjujte, M' nja tue e gjuejte, por vec per ane: Gjalle me dore dote m' e xane. Por me dor nuk xehej djali, Pse kisht' kene nji sokol mali: Kisht' kene Shkjau, po, me tri zemra! Tek e ndiu Kerrnin te themra, E hodh pushken m' nji ferrmane, Edhe xuer aj t' idhte taga'n, Qi kisht' fike ma se nji nane; E t' u dredhe ka' i Zagorjani: Kshtu po merr e i thote Jovani: Mos trreje mendja, or trim i ri, Se e koris Malin e Zi, Tuj t' ra n' dor si nji baxhi; Por, n'je i armve e n' je Shqyptar, E per n' je ndopak bujar, Xir taga'n, e n' kjoft gjykue, N' bejleg kryet shkurtoma mue, Vrik qaj Kerrni na i ndei gati, Na i ndei gati edhe i piskati: Si tagan, si pushke te giate, Jam Shqyptar, e i kam zanat; Edhe cubi i Malit t'Zi S' ka per t' m ' msue bese e burrni... Por, merzite mbasi t'asht jeta Me cubni e me pune te shkreta, A ti ktu ke me marue; Kerrni Gila pse m' thone mue, Edhe xuer taga'n prej millit: C' ka flakrue m'at rreze diellit! E si pushken m' toke e uli, Ball per ball Jovos i duli. --Or Shqyptar, qi tash n' e vona, Tuj perbuzun Fe e zakona, Vec mbas shpine msyn anmikun, Hec e shifsi dredhe celikun Kerrni Gila e njaj Jovani: Shif si dahet, bre, mejdani! N' ball t'shoshojt ata si u gjeten, Kryq taganit i zateten: E si t' ishin flake e agzot, Lum e lum per t'Madhin Zot! Se c' filluene me vringllue, Si dy rrfe, ehu! tue flakrue. Shkrepshin shkendija ndaj perpjete Porsi m' kullme prej hekrit t' xete, N'ajr taganat ka' u perpiqshin, Kryet shoshojt ata ka' i ndiqshin. Djerse e gjak xu me u Kullue; Por s'xu asnjani me u ligshtue, Mu ma fort erdh t'u terbue. Kur varrohet n' mal nji ari A me pushke a m'hekur t' zi, Jo vec se prej dhimes s'topitet, Por ma teper vjen e nzitet, Edhe msyn, n' furi t'terbueme, Me gjak t' vet armen t' ritueme: Njashtu atbote ata dy trima T' shpejt kah dora si vetma, T' rrebte ka' e sjellmja porsi rrfeja, Merrshin turr me fuqi t' reja, Tue terflluem e tue kercnuem, Shume e gjak, prej gojes tu' u shkuem. Kur i behe, qe, n' at fushore Oso Kuka rrfe mizore, Kah po kthete asajta n' shpi Me dy rob edhe me dhi, Qi kisht' marre prej Malit t' Zi. Oson Kerrni tuj e pa Disi marre atbote i ra Ke nene s' kisht' pre anmikun; Prandaj con te preht celikun Edhe e siell me kaq furi, Qi t'kish ndeshe n' cub t' Malit t' Zi Fill per gjyse, tham, kje tu'e pre. Por jete-giate cubi kisht' le; Pse ndermjet taga'n i a qiti Me te deken edhe e priti. Kur taganat jane zatete, Fort shunglloi Vranina e shkrete. Edhe u kpu' n t' dy per mjedisit, Si t' ki' n kene dy krande lisit. <> atbote Vikati Oso Kuka edhe u ndei gati. U ndei gati me i shkatrrue, Pse me dore kjene t, u pushtue. < Diku vec nuk ka kene shkrue.>> Zuni Osja ateher me u thane, < Njani tjetrin deke me e lane... Pra, ti cubi i Malit t' Zi, Prehi kambet e dredho n' shpi, E thuej nanes e nuses s' re (Per n' i pac ti kund n' at dhe), Se per s' dytit sod ke le. Jem' tue t'fale, po, n' ket dite t' sodit Pse, me giase, qi kenke rodit. Por ket fjale shokve m' u a thuaj: T' mos u rreje njaj Cari i juej Se sundon mbi ne kurr Nika, Per pa mbete Shqypnija m' cika. Ndoshta t' dam na jem ' nder veti; Por ku ne t' na lype Mbreti, Por ku shkjau t'na ngase n' vend t' t' Parve, Per ket bese, fara e Shqyptarve Turk e i kshtene-- merr vesht, or djale-- Kan me u gjetun krejt me 'i fjale... Kshtu tha Osja. Atbote Jovani Nja as dy ma nuk i a bani, Por, si i a lidhen varret e shtatit, Rroku pushken e u nis shpatit: Lum! e lum! po, kopilani Pse i u kput n' at dite tagani... U nis shpatit per Cetine E Oso kuka per Vranine, Per Vranine ku kendonte Zana: Ke bje dielli e ke merr hana Oso Kuka nuk ban ma nana As n' Begllere as n' Kapidana! V R A N I N A Vojti fjala ka cetina: Vall c' po ban mbi Shkije, Vranina! Vall c' po ban Vranina m' Shkije, Rob tue zane e gjind tue pre: Tue pre gjind, tue zane hajduka, Qysh se duel njaj Oso Kuka! Oso Kuka, i' burre Shkodrane, Shoq ne Shkoder, thone, s' ka lane Per kah besa e kah trimnija, Qi zanat i ka Shqypnija. Kalashan e sy-pergjakun, Mje m' sylah e ka mustakun; Ushton mali, thone, kur t' flase, Dridhet fusha kah t' vikase; E kah t'dredhe te rrebte taga'n, thue se rrfeja shkrepe per ane: Kaq vringllim aj shkon tu' i dhane! Edhe e ka nji xheverdare, Xheverdare pushke vrastare, Qi, ke t'laje syni i njerit, Me te sy'n i a zier skyferit. Burre kaprroc e trim si Zana, Thon me kmishe e bani nana; Edhe, thone, ka le drangue, Pse tri zemra i kan qillue, E pse i ka tri pupla t' arta Per nen krah te armve t' larta. Prandaj plumja m' te nuk ngulet, M' te tagani edhe perkulet: Top me i ra shpierti s' i shkulet. Ky n'Vranine edhe ka zane Me njiqind e nji breshane Ku nji fjale e paska thane: Se per t' gjall rodi i Shqyptarit S'i bjen n' dor kurr Gospodarit. Fjala knjazit n' vesh i ka shkue: Edhe Knjazi na asht idhnue, Na asht idhnue kur e ka ndi. Thirrka Krenet e Malit t' Zi: Njani ari, tjetri duhi, Te gjith le sokola malit: E m'ledine n''kuvend rreshtue, Ngerthye vetllat m' shtek te ballit, Fole u paska si tue ulurue: Ka dale fjala nper Cetine, Se 'i Shkodrane ka ra n'Vranine, N'at Vranine, po n'at rranze suket Thone ka ra 'i fare Oso Kuket. Kaleshan e Kime-zi, Gjak e zjarm a aj syni i ti; Edhe i ka nji pare mustaqe Kacarrel e leqe-leqe, Qi me i mrrijte mje m'flete t' sylahit, T' zez e t' trashe sa llana e krahit. Ky edhe, thone, ka le drangue, Pushke as top mos m'e shinue, As tagan mos m'e varrue; E po thone se ka zatete N'at Vranine me dyqind vete, Me dyqind fatosa t' ri Djelm te zgjedhun n'mal e n' vrri Jo per dok e hijeshi, Por per zemer e trimni, Qi e kan pushken tat e nane. Ky edhe 'i fjale e paska thane: Se per t'gjalle rodi i Shqyptarit S'i bjen n'dor kurr Gospodarit... Prap po thone se ky Oso Kuka Paska zanun do hajduka: Do i ka zane e do i ka pre: S' len me ra ma Shkja n'at dhe. Cubat vet i pacendersy, T' zez Vraninen per me msy, Vrase e pre mos me i a ndale, Vec me Turk si t'nisi fjale; Pse Moskovi e ka pleqnue Shqyptarin ne me na lshue M' Rozafat e m' Kishe Decane, Ku do t'mrrije megja serbijane, Per me u gjetun Cernagora Me Serbi bashke dora-dora. Kujtoj keq s'na kishte re. Shqypnin tjeter kan me e da Bulgarija e ajo Greqija. Pse, mbasi Shkijet e Ballkanit T' kane pushtue toket e Sulltanit, E marre t'kene do skele detit Te kane lidhe bese ndermjet vetit, Ka m' i dhane Shkjenis e mbara, Ka m'u shtrue ura perpara Det e m'det m'u kape Moskovi; Ka m'i thye Krajlnive hovi. Por, qe tash, mbasi ka zane N'at Vranine ky burre Shkodrane, Nuk po dij se kah t'i a maje: Drue s'ka mete per sod uzdaje Se i pushtoj toket e Shqyptarit, Si e kam pase fjalen e Carit! Kshtu tha Knjazi i Malit t' Zi. Krenet po rrijshin tue e ndi, Tue e ndi e tue mendue Se shka Knjazi ish' tue ligjrue Per Shqypni e per Shqyptare. Kur qe Mirkja, Krenesh se pare, Po i thote Knjazit: Gospodar, Fjala e Carit n'udhe s'do lane, Pse ka dale nji burre Shkodrane N'at Vranine, n'at t'zeze krahine, N'breg t'Liqenit n'at kodrine. Pse, po kje se ky Oso Kuka, Po asht nji nieri qi e man buka, N'mos e marret pushka e kurrkuej, (Mjaft qi, mjeri, mund t'a gjuej!) Ka m'e marre nji pushke vrastore: Pushka e babes ltin mizore, Qi der m'sod mue s'm'ka koritun, Pse edhe m'turk ajo asht vaditun... Vec po e zam se ket Shkodrane Gjalle as deke s'po mujm m'e zane, Me gjithkta nuk do me thane, Se na s'e pushtojm Shqypnin. Malazezt te gjith e din Se n'Shqypni ka djelm si Zana, Qi ma t, forte s,po t'i ban nana. Me arme n'dore, si thome na, le, Ane e kand permende mbi dhe Per trimni, per bese e Fe: E prandaj p'r i' dite Shqypnija S't'bjen n'dore, besa, lum Zotnija. Por me kohe e me dredhi, Me u kape mundet Mali i Zi M' Teqe t' Krus e m'Kishe Decane, Ku do t'mrrije megja serbijane. Pse tue kene se kan fillue N' Shqyptari sod m' kambe me u vu Muhaxhir e Anadolli, Gjind t'pa plang edhe t'pa shpi, Qi nuk din se shka u kje i pari, Zot e Mbret per t'cillt asht ari, E u lane m'anesh dyert bujare, Dyert bujare t 'tokes Shqyptare: Njata krena e kapitana, Bajraktare, trima si Zana; T'msuem per Mbret me dhanun jeten, T'msuem per vend me shkri ata veten, Per ket bese, kallxou kuleten, Se Shqypnin ke m'e pushtue Para se t'a keshe mendue. Prandej zan tash, Gospodar, Me qite fitme nder Shqyptare; Pse me kohe e dhelpni. Ke m' u ba Krajl mbi Shqypni. Edhe ndoshta mbi Serbi... Por na as tash haru spo t'rrim: Sa ma shpejt n'Vranin po t' bim, Me u perpjeke ma at Turk Shkodrane. Un po t'bie me Cetinjane, Cetinjane nja shtatqind vete, Qi per gja s' e bajn ket jete: Si me deke ashtu me mete. Mandej t'bjere Gjukovic Pera Me nja katerqind pushke tjera, Katerqind Bijoca t'ri, Qi jane Ora e Malit t'Zi. Kam uzdaje se me kto ceta N'suke t'Vranines un porsa t' veta, Kam me ngule m'ta Trobojnicen, Kam m'i a vu Osos kapicen, N'kjofte se kryet s'i a pret tagani, Si n'Cetine ka dalun zani... Pse perndryshej, kam m'i a pru Kret n'Cetine, t'ngulun m'nji hu... Kshtu tha Mirkja, Kapitani. Ver me goje kush ma nuk bani. Ateher Knjazi i Malit t'Zi Merr e u thote: Sokola t'mi, Bini pra, n'Vranine me ushtri, Me sa t'dueni ushtare te ri; Por Vraninen m'a pushtoni, Osos kryet por m'i a shkurtoni. Sa per fitme e per ngatrresa M' leni mue, perse, qe besa, Me pak pare e tuj gerga, At e bir un kam me da: Jo se ma bajraqe e fise, Qi, q'se mora mend e shise, Un t'bashkuem mend nuk i maje... Oh! po tash mund t'kem' uzdaje, Se serbija e Crnagora Kan me u gjetun dora-dora Me Greqi e me Bullgari, Si n'Moskov a ba pleqni. Por Vraninen m'a pushtoni! Osos kryet por m'i a shkurtoni! Foli Knjazi, e Krenet u ndane, E n' Vranine, mbi xhebehane Zu me krroke nji sorre kob-zane. Deh! moj Zane, pash njato kroje, Pash currilat neper prroje, Pash bylbylat e Prandveres E pash t'amlin fllad te eres E p'r at voes, qi bje prej qielli E pash lulet drandofille, Deh! m'kallxo a po t'vjen keq, Se e dau Knjazi sod nder Pleq Trup nji ushtri n' Vranine me cue, Osos kryet per m'i a shkurtue? Mue m'u kputshin fletet e krah'e Mue m'u bashin prozhmet rrahe, Mue m'u shuejshin kange e valle, Kange e valle edhe zavalle Mbi njato rudina t' buta: Per mjedis mue m'plaset lahuta, N'paca dhime a kurrnji grime, Pse po i pritet Osos kryet, Pse po i erren te dy syt: Krye n'Shqypni mos metet pa u pre, N'kjofte se n'shekull aj ka le, Per me u vu mbi te kapica Me njat shkrole qi e shkroi Nikica! Por m'lingon mue shpirti e zemra, Shtati m'dridhet mje ke themra, Ke po ndiej un kob te ri: Qi i ka mete sod Malit t'zi, Per me da t'mjeren Shqypni, Ku kan le e ku jane perkundun, Prej kah shk'' llin e kan tundun Burri, Leka e Kastrijota, Para t'cillve shueta bota: E Shqyptaret porsi t'hutue, Me duer m'i rrin tue shikjue, Thue se 'i mend qiella e ka da, Rob me ndejun kta nen Shkja: M'i u shtrue knjazit dheu i Shqyptarve, Shtrejt fitue me gjak te t'Parve!... Ehu! mallkue kjofte njaj n'Shqypni, Kjofte mallkue, po, a plak a i ri, Qi per Mbret e per liri, S'cohet sod me arme mizore, S'lidhet sod me bese arbnore, Per ma dhane ma para jeten, Per me shkri ma para veten, Se me ra fisi i Shqyptarit N'thoj t'pangishem t'Gospodarit. Shka? a thue n'kange se ka me u vu, Se pa pushke e ndaje haru I ra Knjazit n'dore Shqypnija, N'za kah besa e trimenija? Jo, per Zotin! Para toka E perpifte me male e boka E me lume e fusha t'gjana: Per te dielli u errte e hana!... O zotnit e Shqyptaris, O ju krenat edhe t'Malcis, Pashi at Zot e at emnin t'uej, Mos lakmoni pares s'huej: Sado vone me pase per t'shkue Mbi djelm t'uej ka me gjikue! E ju t'cillve i Bukuri i qillve U ka zgiedhun me i pri nirit Raves s'amshueme t' t' nalte Empirit, Qi a e liris e e s'Drejtes pasqyra, Kinie n'mend: per ju detyra S'asht me mjele vec delet t'ueja, S'asht me mkambe vec gjuhet e hueja, Por me at Fe, qi kem' prej qillit, Por me t' bardhen drite t'Unjillit, Mrende dashtnin mÃƒÂº a ndeze Shqyptarve Per kah giuha e vendi i t' Parve: Qi Shqypnija t"jete e vetit, Qi Shqyptaret t'sherbejn nja'i Mbretit: Qi per Mbret e troje t'veta Mos tu dhimbet gjaja as jeta, Por te desin, si Oso Kuka Qi asht tue deke, ehu! n'ato suka! Mirënjohjet * Urdhrin "Nderi i Kombit" Shqipëri, 2002 * Medalja e Artë e Lidhjes së Prizrenit Kosovë * Kurorë Argjëndi, nga Klubi "Gjuha shqipe" i Shkodrës (1911). * Dekorata Mearif, nga Mbretëria Turke (1912). * Dekorata Ritterkreuz, nga Mbreteria e Austrisë (1912). * Penë floriri, nga qyteti i Beratit (1913). * Medaglia di Benemerenza, nga Papa Piu XI (1925). * Lector Jubilatus, nga Paria e Urdhnit françeskan (1929). * Dekorata Phoenix, nga Greqia (1931). Shiko dhe këtë Burimi i të dhënave Lidhje të jashtme Multi media *Poezi recituar nga [[Reshat Arbana]] Lidhje tjera *Amëza shkoder.net *Gazeta Shekulli, Amëza shekulli.com.al Category:Gjergj Fishta ca:Gjergj Fishta cs:Gjergj Fishta de:Gjergj Fishta en:Gjergj Fishta es:Gjergj Fishta hu:Gjergj Fishta it:Gjergj Fishta pl:Gjergj Fishta sv:Gjergj Fishta